Transformations
Super Saiyan The first Super Saiyan transformation occurs when a Saiyan who has reached a very high level of power loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need, an example being in Wrath's case to defeat Chilled. While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass, the power output increase is colossal; It was stated by Akira Toriyama that the form was meant to be 10x what Brave had previously accomplished (his previous max being the Kaio-ken x20, presumably making Super Saiyan's multiplier 30x Base) Mastery of the level is x50. Timer: 15min Max: 20 Super Saiyan 2 Any mastery of the Super Saiyan state and mental stability attained there is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to master the personality adaptations to an even higher degree. Even the gentle, polite Hope became a hotheaded, merciless fighter after transformingThe Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as regular Super Saiyan, so the form multiplies the Saiyan's base power by 70x times its normal amount. According to Wrath, Wrath technically first transformed into this form during their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber against Brave and Chilled. It is shown that Hope was too exhausted to maintain the form when he first transformed. This is the reason why Wrath knew about this power before Hope transformed into it during his fight in the Kai Tournament. Mastery of ssj2 multiplies by 100 Timer: 10mins Max:15 Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan is a unique and very rare Super Saiyan transformation rather than just a title and a little more.The result is a form that has ascended pass a Super Saiyan with a seemingly great amount of energy. It is a form spoken of in ancient Saiyan tale. In the Dragon kai Wrath is The Legendary Super Saiyan, a warrior that tales tell is the single strongest being in all of history. This transformation puts Wrath in a class of his own. In this form, Wrath's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, far exceeding the power of a super saiyan 2. Since his power level in this form is so massive, chilled stated that Wrath's Ki can be felt all the way from Chill's lookout. Wrath has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. For example, in his first appearance, Wrath fought and completely dominated the TenForce (elite team in planet Yuicur) Super Metor from the sky at point-blank range failed to inflict any damage to Wrath.The multiplier of the user's power level is 85x. when you master LSS the users multiplier is 115 Timer: 8mins Max: 12 Super Saiyan 3 The form uses a Saiyan's full potential with power extracted from every drop of their blood.user's purpose is to 100% utilization of physical stamina, the purpose of the user's Super Saiyan 3 transformation is to increase the utilization of ki, and as a result, the transformation rapidly consumes the energy of the user. This notably leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down. If the user has died and is not encumbered by a living body, this strain is reduced somewhat, and additional energy depletion is minimized . The difference between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 2, its predecessor, is immediately noticeable as speed, strength and endurance are all pushed far beyond the normal limits.The first time that Brave used this form on Earth, its power caused massive tidal waves and hurricanes and nearly shook the planet apart. During subsequent transformations, Brave seemingly controlled it enough to prevent such dangerous side-effects. In addition, this power could be sensed even as far as the distance between Earth and planet z, something that not only shocked Wrath, Chilled, and Hope, but worried them as well. However, with the enormous power, there are some very serious setbacks stemming from the rapid use of ki energy. When the then-deceased Brave showed Frost and Silver the form. Power level is x180 max x210 ''Timer':' 5mins max: 9mins ' 'Super Saiyan Alpha' Myth transformation. ' Omega namaken' When a Namaken' evolve to the highest level that has been said that the ki of an Omega Namaken overwhelms the entire universe but this transformation is a myth or just a legend.' 'Timer 8min-16min' Kaio Ken As a result of the Kaio-ken, the user's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only change produced by the basic Kaio-ken to be quantified in the series is that it doubles the user's power level. As the series progresses, Brave demonstrates the ability to heighten the effect of the Kaio-ken to increasingly higher multiplications. There is an inconsistency in that Kaio-ken and Kaio-ken x2 appear to have the same effect, despite Brave considering the latter to be the more powerful buffer. Despite this, Kaio-ken x3 and above all consistently multiply the user's power level by the respective multipliers. When the user's battle power is 8,000, their limit is x2, and when they are at 3 million the limit is x10. However, since real battles are harsh, Jorel often had to use Kaio-ken above those limits. '''Timer: 5mins Max:2' Superior Namaken The only known case of a Superior Namek that did not misuse his own power is the Nameless Namekian before his fission, as well as Chilled after his fusion with all Namakens as well as after he was reunified with his evil half. After he fused with his Evil side, Chilled powered up to levels well beyond any of the existing Warrior-type Namekians ever before. Frost called him a "Superior Namek" because of his new and extraordinary powers, able to far eclipse the strength of an untrained Super Saiyan. While using his Super Namek power against Wrath, Chilled gains a large blue and white aura. After fusing with All namakians, Chilled is referred to as a Superior Namek. FALSE SUPER SAIYAN Brave.gif referred by the fandom as False Super Saiyan, is a Saiyan transformation that Brave undergoes during his battle against Lord Chilled in this form was originally labeled as the true Super Saiyan form,a false super saiyn is 15x the base form In this form, Brave irises and pupils are no longer visible, mostly in turn to the power and bleak rage. His body bulks up a little, his hair almost straightens like that of a Super Saiyan, his skin color also appears to have a yellow hue to it, but there is no considerable change in feature other than a red tint to his hair (due to the reflection of the yellow aura on his black hair, his hair is not actually red). Timer: 4mins Super Saiyan Kaio Ken x10 This form was first seen and founded by Brave. Pride was in an intense "I quit" spar with chilled. As Chilled, and Pride was fighting. Pride had begun to lose. As Pride did not want to give up he then went into Super Saiyan but something was strange about the scene. Pride stood there with his eyes closed and seemed really focused. Chilled realized that his power level was continuously rising higher then normal. Pride then turned a red color as Kaio Ken and has been seen to be in Super Saiyan as well. Pride then charged at Chilled and continue to fight and won the "I quit" Spar. Super Saiyan Kaio Ken 10x is a transformation is where you're in Super Saiyan and hopefully match your right energy at the same time to turn into Kaio Ken and still be in Super Saiyan it's a rare transformation, rarely seen, and also has only been done by Pride. Power level is x90 max x100 'Timer':' 5mins max: 10mins '